Disobedience Equals Punishment
by dreamscarred
Summary: Evan doesn't realize he broke a very simple rule. However Randy is ready to hand him his punishment. M/M SLASH NC-17


**Title:** Disobedience Equals Punishment  
><strong>Author: <strong>dreamscarred  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Randy Orton X Evan Bourne  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>D/s, dub-con, spanking, toys, dominat!Viper, resistant!Evan  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Evan doesn't realize he broke a very simple rule. However Randy is ready to hand him his punishment  
><strong>Beta:<strong> None all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but I wish I did, all I do is play in a sandbox.

He smirked watching the blatant act of disobedience. Such a simple rule to be obeyed, yet simple enough to be forgotten. It didn't matter that is was minor break in instructions given, there would be punishment. Most people would overlook a broken rule such has this but his little one didn't break very many so an opportunity like this did not arise very often.

Rubbing his hands down his temples over the front of his face he devised the perfect punishment. A punishment the man casually chatting away with a friend would never expect. Seeing the conversation end he slipped in to a smug expression on his face. They were still at work so punishment would have to wait.

By the time the show had ended he knew how he wanted the evening of punishment to play out. Reclining against the car he waited. So the door opened with his disobedient lover walking towards him pulling his shirt on smiling unaware that he was in danger.

"Ready Randy?" a part of warm brown eyes looked up at him.

"More than ready," Randy resisted to drop the tone in his voice so as not to give away his thoughts. Acting like a gentleman which was the opposite of what he was going to be short he held the door open. "I'll drive back."

"Thanks," Evan hopped into the rental car thinking nothing of the overtly kind gesture.

The arrived at the hotel continuing their conversation about the nights show while making their way to their room. Evan still not picking up that Randy seemed extra up beat and brushed it off to the Viper keeping him happy so that he could have sex in a few minutes.

They stepped into their room Evan quickly mentioning need to use the washroom before vanishing into said room. Randy looked around the hotel room moving a chair where he wanted it, making the lighting just so and then finally opening his suit case. Looking in he picked up a metal box that looked like a woman's make up kit but its contents were far from cosmetic.

Randy waited sitting in the chair he had moved into position so that when Evan stepped out of the bath the Viper would be the first thing he saw.

"Hey Randy did you pack…" Evan's voice trailed off seeing the dark look in Randy's eyes. "I'm not really in the, gah," he voice was cut off but Randy's large hand circling Evan's neck and squeezing.

"You've been a bad, bad boy. You get no say in anything tonight you little show off slut," Randy bared his teeth at Evan has the younger man's hands encircled his wrist trying to pull the clenching hand off.

"Let…..go," Evan gasped.

"Let go? Fine," Randy flung Evan by the neck sending him sprawling to the floor. "You didn't think I'd notice?" Randy stalked towards him.

"I didn't do anything," Evan scrambled to his feet.

"Oh yes you did so now I have to punish you," Randy swung his hand smacking Evan square on his cheek making him stumble towards the bed.

"I'm not a child and I don't know what rule I broke but can't, ah," Randy tackled Evan up on to the bed.

"No you are not a child you are my puppy, and puppy's need punishment and obedience training," Randy secured to leather cuffs that he had tucked in the back of his pants out to Evan's wrists. Taking a chain that was dangling from the middle he took two ankle cuffs and placed them around the smaller man's ankles immobilizing him.

"Randy we are in a hotel we can't play like this," Evan tried to roll onto his back but Randy held him down.

"I don't fucking care who hears you whorish cries," Randy hissed. Grabbing the back of Evan's shirt he flexed his tattooed arms. The air bourne shirt Evan put on after his match shredded with ease revealing his faintly freckled skin. Next Randy grinned pulling at the first snap of Evan's tear away pants. "You wanted your cloths ripped off. Your skin exposed, my skin!" the Viper ran a hand possessively down Evan's bare arm. "All of you belongs to me. You have seemed to have forgotten that," came the snarl has he tore the pants off.

"No, I haven't," Evan squirmed on the bed. "I didn't do anything," Evan snapped not pleased with his current situation. "Look just tell me what I did and we can play when we get home where no one can hear us."

"We are not playing at home, in fact we're not even playing now," Randy growled. Randy eyed up all the skin exposed to him and decided what he wanted to do. "Get on your stomach, now," Randy aided Evan in flipping over.

"Randy stop this I'll indulge you at home I don't want people hear, Ow," Evan cried out as Randy landed a blow on Evan's ass.

"I know you don't makes this sweeter," Randy wailed to more blows on the pert bottom. Evan bit his lip he didn't want to yell out and have other occupants of the hotel hear them. Randy continued to slap Evan's bottom loving the little whimpers he heard but he wanted a scream. He wanted Evan to have that fear someone heard him as punishment for rule he broke.

"I think I need something to help me break you, to punish you," Randy chuckled evilly as he slipped off the bed. Going into the metal case Randy retrieved a thick purple dildo. "Remember this," Randy moved so Evan could see the toy. "Remember how I made you scream with this, I'm going to do that again."

"Randy please no, just no," Evan struggled to get to get on his back but the restraints keep him in a doggy style position. "Whatever I did I'm sorry."

"No you're not, but after I put this in you might be," Randy moved behind Evan and tapped the toy on the redden ass.

Evan closed his eyes and knew he would have to give in and get a little louder and let the pain show instead of being a man and resisted Randy's assaults. He felt the blunt of the toy push at his entrance and decide side now was good as anytime.

"Randy please no, please just fuck me raw yourself. Please I'm sorry," Evan let a loud sniff go to try to draw Randy's sympathy out. Randy looked at the toy and hesitated for a moment thinking just fucking Evan raw would be pleasure for him and would hurt Evan a little. But he realized they had done it before and Evan didn't sob and the pain wasn't that great so he pushed the dildo in further.

"Oh god, stop Randy," Evan cringed as the toy stretched him wide.

"Louder scream for me," Randy twisted the toy around as he moved it in deeper.

"Stop, Randy I love you don't do this," Evan fell forward the chain connecting the wrist cuffs to the ankles pull tight biting into his skin.

"That's pretty good but not good enough," Randy pulled the toy back and rammed it in.

Evan's mind was racing trying to remember what he had done that would upset Randy or make him go into this dark mood. Everything seemed fine on the drive home Randy had been fine but now that he thought of it Randy was a little too nice.

So whatever he had done he must have done at the arena. As Randy pulled the toy in and out Evan keep sniffing and letting little whimpers of pain go not willing to let out the holler or the tears Randy sought every time he wanted to punish Evan.

It finally came to him what he had done, something so little and stupid but it fueled Randy's dark side. "Randy stop. I'm sorry for walking around shirtless."

Those words made Randy stop in his tracks and a soft loving hand soothed down Evan's back. "Are you really?"

"Yes I am," Evan turned his head trying to look over his shoulder to show the tears of truth shining in his eyes.

"Let them fall and I'll stop," Randy said with a much more clam controlled voice. So Evan did. Tears fell from his eyes and Randy caught one on a finger and wiped it away. "I think you've learned your lesson."

Randy removed the toy and Evan let out a loud sigh of relief and fell over on to his side once it was completely out. Randy placed the dildo back in the box and then set about undoing the cuffs from Evan, also returning those to the metal case.

"So no more showing off what is mine," Randy climbed on the bed and pulled Evan to him running his hands over Evan's body soothing his somewhat broken lover.

"No more. I'm sorry it was an accident," Evan nuzzled Randy's chest.

"You were the one that said we could have rules to invoke punishment," Randy laughed.

"I know, I remember. Glad I only broke that one," Evan looked up his cheeks flush and a dry tear tracks on his cheeks. "Lucky didn't break on of the more serve rules like showering with another person in the room."

"If you broke that one the whole hotel would have heard," Randy kissed Evan's head. "I promise you that.

"Maybe I need to have rules for you so if you break them I'm the one to deal out the punishment," Evan smiled softly looking into the blue grey eyes.

"Why don't we figure those out when we get home," Randy pulled the covers over them.

"Deal."


End file.
